The Vanguard's Wish
by Wallo
Summary: A few months after the events of Frozen, the sisters decided to have fun in the ballroom. A curious knight hears the laughter and enters, only to see the two falling from an ice slide. (The first few chapters happened 2 years before the King and Queen died. FIRST EVER FANFIC! REVIEW please! :D Elsa x OC a hint of Kristanna too i guess.) Rated T just in case I lose my mind.


Chapter 1 – See you soon.

"… I'll be fine mom." the man said while holding his mom's hand.

The woman, unconvinced by the young man's words of assurance simply shook her head. "Why did I ever marry a lumberjack… " she muttered, hugging the man tightly.

"Cause you loved him?" the man answered with a grin.

"I know…" the woman sighed, _you didn't have to answer that,_ giving the man an annoyed look. The man's grin turned into a smile. _I know._

The woman huffed as she let go of the young man, taking a few steps back as she saw a small man carrying a sword of some sort wrapped in dark leather walking towards them.

"Eris!" The small man called to the young man, holding the sword with difficulty since the sword easily beats him in the height department. "Get your moss covered ass over here and help me!"

Eris let out a small chuckle. _Dwarfs, get past the insults and a few kicks to the leg, they're a good bunch. _He thought as he shook his head. "Sure Heath, whatever you say." He was about to walk over to Heath when he stopped mid-stride, feeling a light tug on his ear accompanied by a soft humming sound. "Let him be." A soft gentle voice said.

Eris raised an eyebrow "You sure Lucy?" he asked, looking at Heath almost tripping on a pebble. _Seriously? His_ thoughts interrupted by a girl the size of a leaf blocking his view.

"Yep." The girl said, nodding proudly to Eris before landing on top of his head. "Besides he gained a lot of weight when Pabbie and the others came to visit us last week." Lucy said, buzzing her wings as they saw Heath catching his breath as if to prove her point. Eris laughed, shaking his head forgetting that Lucy was there.

"Eeep!" Lucy panicked, grabbing on to Eris' hair for dear life.

"Hmm..? Oh. Sorry Lucy." Eris apologized, stopping as Lucy hang on a few strands of his hair an inch from his face, annoyed and out of breath.

"Really now?" Lucy hissed, climbing up Eris' brown hair. "It looked like you meant to do that."

"Why would I eve-" Eris winced as Lucy dug her heel on his head before taking a seat. "Ow! Hey! What was that for?"

Lucy sighed as she played with Eris' hair ignoring his question, "Uhmm.. Eris?" She said weakly, before finally wrapping his hair around her neck.

"Yeah Lu?" Eris said, slightly raising his head.

"Do you remember what I said a few nights ago?" Lucy asked, her cheeks slowly turning red.

Eris swallowed. Remembering what an idiot he was back then.

* * *

_"Eris!" Lucy called as she flew up to the tree house overlooking the town. "Hurry up! Slowpoke!" She taunted, receiving a sarcastic grin from the man as he steadily walked up the flight of stairs._

_"Yeah yeah." Eris muttered, annoyed at the fact that she called him out when he was about to sleep._

_Lucy stretched her arms as she reached the top before twirling down to sit on the ledge. Taking a deep breath before the town's new lumberjack arrived. She couldn't believe she was going to tell him. Lightly slapping her cheeks just when Eris came up, letting out a yawn._

_"Sorry for calling you out so suddenly." She said, running her hand down her auburn hair._

_"Nah... No harm done Lu..." Eris said lazily, stretching his arms before sitting down on one of the chairs he made a few months back. Lucy smiled for a bit before looking down on the town, still lively as the celebration of Eris taking the role of the town's lumberjack just ended._

_"So…"Lucy started, her hands shaking as she gathered the much needed courage._

_"What's up Lu?"_

_"You're the town's new lumberjack now right?"_

_"Heh. I guess so."Eris said, eyes half open, a yawn escaped from his mouth._

_Lucy let out a groan, God why is it so hard? Planting a hand on her face, frustration showing._

_"Hey… Lu…" Eris said groggily, slowly drifting into sleep._

_"I like you Eris."Lucy blurted out. Cheeks red as a rose and eyes closed, waiting for an answer._

_Silence was one thing Lucy never liked, she absolutely hated it. And right now it was between Eris and her. She expected Eris to be quiet for a bit, he has a habit of pondering too much on one thing… but it never took this long, gathering up more courage she opened her mouth._

_"E-Eris… y-you don't have to.. think about it too much…" Lucy said reassuringly, hoping Eris would say something. _

_A heavy breath caught Lucy's attention, looking up she saw Eris sleeping, mouth wide open. Anger filled Lucy's eyes, hovering over the sleeping man's face, she then raised her hand, wind gathered in her palm into a ball._

_"WAKE UP!" Lucy screamed, hitting Eris with the wind ball straight to his face. The ball exploded on contact causing nearby leaves and branches to shake wildly, Eris' head tilted sideways, his body slowly following suit. Unfortunately for him, Lucy's hand made contact with his cheek, emitting a sharp sound, knocking Eris off the chair and flat on to the hardwood floor._

_"w-hwa the…" Eris muttered, gaining back his senses. "… why am I on the floor? Ow… why does my cheek hurt…"Eris questioned Lucy, completely oblivious to what had happened earlier._

_"…Eris." Lucy said in a sad tone, a slightly confused Eris looked up. Her anger was slowly replaced with sorrow, she herself didn't understand why. Slowly she landed on Eris' upper lip, she could feel him shaking. A confused pair of eyes met a pair of sad ones, Lucy opened her mouth but shut it instantly, instead she reached for his nose hugging it tightly. Eris raised an eyebrow still confused as to what had happened while running multiple scenarios in his mind. He was about to say something when he heard Lucy weakly sobbing. Eris wanted to say something but his mouth remained shut, the two stayed like that for awhile._

_Lucy moved away from Eris' nose, tears trickled down her face. "…sorry…" She whispered to him still laying flat on the floor before heading back to the village._

_After a bit Eris stood up slowly, rubbed his sore cheek before sighing. Walking towards the village still lost on what had just occurred. _

_"You're an idiot." A voice said behind him, Eris quickly turned only to see Heath come from behind a tree, breathing a sigh of relief before remembering what he just said._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Hah! You really are one!" Heath exclaimed, happy that he found another name to call him._

_"Just tell me what happened… My head hurts thinking what I did wrong." Eris said, rubbing his head to prove his point._

_Heath just laughed, annoying Eris even more making him walk toward Heath fist clenched. The dwarf raised his hand. "Ok ok. I'll tell ya." Clearing his throat, he then held Eris' shoulder. _

_"She confessed to you." Heath snickered before walking off._

_"Wait.. WHAT?" Eris was dumbfounded. Lucy confessed to him and he was asleep the whole time! Heath noticed his shattered face, smiling he added a cherry for his amusement._

_"Congratulations! You just made a girl cry!"_

* * *

Mentally punching himself, he should have fought his drowsiness back then. Thanks to Heath for actually telling him what happened albeit being made fun of in the process.

"Yeah…" Eris said embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck before reaching Lucy with his hand, prompting her to hop on.

"So… What do you think?" Lucy asked, straightening the non-existent wrinkles on her dress as Eris moved his hand to face her.

Her auburn hair tied in a bun made him unintentionally gaze at her purple eyes, undeniable warmth rushed to his face. The green and white floral dress casually wrapped her petite body, while a small peach cloth wrapped around her waist tied to a ribbon at the back. The outfit gave off an enticing yet composed feeling.

"Yep…" Eris said out loud, agreeing to his thoughts oblivious to the girl in front of him.

Lucy gave a questioning look. "Eris?" Lucy said, waving her hands in front of his face.

"W-What? It's nice! It suits you perfectly!" Eris said honestly, snapping out of his thoughts.

Blood rushed to Lucy's cheeks, she slapped her face lightly before standing up. Eris saw this opportunity to say something.

"I like you Lucy."

Lucy froze, her whole face bright red. Eris smiled awkwardly before lightly rubbing Lucy's head with his finger. A few moments passed before Lucy reacted, squealing loudly while hugging Eris' nose, tears visibly flowing down her cheeks. Eris quite shocked at her reaction could only smile.

"You okay Lu?" Eris said, seeing Lucy calming down.

Wiping her face "Yeah… I'm fine…" She said nasally, looking at Eris' eyes.

Eris was about to say something before he was interrupted by a grumbling and worn-out Heath kicking his leg. Eris lost his balance and fell back first on the ground.

"Serves you right for not helping me." Heath said in a satisfied tone. A large grin plastered on his face.

Eris groaned in pain before standing up, looking at Heath with an irritated face but mouthed, _Thanks _which confused Heath for a bit before nodding.

"Eris! You better get going!" Eris' mother called. Eris looked up and saw that the sun was nearly setting. Reaching for his bag and axe, he headed to the entrance of the forest.

"Will you be alright?" Lucy asked, worried eyes looking at the lumberjack.

"Of course, besides I'll just be gone for a week." Eris said reassuringly.

"Eris! Here." Heath shouted, tossing the sword towards him. Eris caught it with one hand before giving Heath a confused look. "Just in case anyone tries to mess with you."

Heath nodded before fastening the sword on his waist. "I don't think it suits me, I'm a lumberjack after all."

Heath, Lucy and Eris' mother looked at the young man; a dark blue tunic with a black leather jacket on top, the sword hung on his waist gave a feeling not of a lumberjack but that of a soldier. Heath shook his head before shouting.

"Take care of that sword or my hammer will meet your face!"

"Hey! Don't you dare Heath!" Lucy said, angrily pulling on Heath's ear.

Eris laughed, _a week without them will be hard_, he thought. Taking a few more steps towards the forest before turning towards them, Eris yelled.

"See you soon!"


End file.
